


Meow Meow

by Solrey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Claw Marks, Don't Judge Me, Established Relationship, Felix changes a little, Fluff and Smut, I love cats and Felix makes a good cat, Is this kinky?, Light Dom/sub, Lovers, M/M, Smut, changlix, he's a good kitty, is this light or not? idc, it has a plot, it's fluffy, praising, really - Freeform, some dirty talk, whoops did I say that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: When Changbin comes home, Felix welcomes him home - in a different way he had expected.





	Meow Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's me again. (Is there a single soul on this side that knows me by now?)
> 
> Song title and Story inspried by CLC's "Meow Meow". They had a Comeback yesterday, please check my girls out! <3
> 
> I'm at it again, here you go, Changlix smut. Whoops. Felix is a good kitten.  
> Just to prevent comments: No, I'm not sexualizing them in any kind of way, because I don't have any sexual desire. I wrote this as a "what-if" scenario and because the two love each other so much, that there is just a lack of heart-warming (?) Smut over Changlix. So I decided I make my own. 
> 
> I'm working on a very long Minlix story right now (that also includes Smut) so if you are interested, stay tuned!
> 
> *Not beta-read. I wrote this instead of sleeping.*
> 
> Edit: You guys are crazy, over 1800 Views? When did that happen?! Thank you so much!

It was strange, really strange if you asked him. His phone had been silent all day, not giving away the news of a new message or a call like how it always was and that worried him a lot. Usually his boyfriend would have messaged him by now, asking how work was going or telling him something that had happened while he worked but today he heard nothing from Felix. His younger boyfriend was normally full of energy and very adventurous, always wanting to find new exiting stuff they could do. So it was only natural that he was worried now, already used to Felix energetic persona. 

 

Changbin looked on the watch on his wrist, smiling slightly when he saw it was already after five in the afternoon, meaning he could go home for now. The song he was producing right now was almost finished, the last touch was Chan’s doing – in very capable hands so he had no need to worry about it. Especially when he had told Chan and Jisung that Felix hadn’t reached out for him all day, they became worried and hushed him out, warning him not to come to the studio back again today. They actually banned him from entering the studio for the rest of the day. Of course they were right, he should check up on his boyfriend. 

 

He checked his phone once again, hoping that Felix had messaged him but it was in vain, the screen showing nothing he was hoping for. While walking to the next bus stop, Changbin decided to call him and see, if the younger would pick up. Clicking on the contact information and pressing the call button, he stood next to the bus stop, hearing the familiar ringing sound. Two rings, four rings. After the fifth ring Felix picked up, a soft voice coming from the other end of the line. 

 

“H-hyung?” It was almost a whisper, so soft that it could have been easily mistaken for someone else, Felix natural deep voice replaced. His brows furrowed together, irritated and confused. 

 

“Lix? Are you alright? Did something happen?” Changbin asks worried while looking at the time table of the bus – 5 minutes until the next one arrives. His questions follow a few seconds of silence before the younger answers. 

 

“I – Well… Can you come home fast? Pl-please?” Even through the phone Changbin can hear the pleading, embarrassing and … needy undertone in Felix’s voice, making him even more concerned. 

 

“I’m already at the bus stop, baby. I’m home soon.” He reassures the younger, already seeing the bus coming out of the corner of his eyes. “What happened?” 

 

“J-just come home, okay?” With that the line went dead, leaving a surprised Changbin who was now more than concerned. Felix and hanging up on him? That only happened when they fought and it’s not like they fight very often. 

 

Glad the bus arrives on time, he hops in and sits down, looking at the timetable in the bus. He needed seven stops to his home, it wasn’t really that far – maybe 10 to 15 minutes but right now, it felt like an eternity. Changbin pulled his cap down a little, his eyes casted outside and taking in the scenery he saw. 

 

When a voice called out his bus stop, he jumped up and made his way to the exit, almost running a kid over. Changbin apologized to the mother of the kid and went straight home, his feet setting an uneasy pace. Whatever had made Felix like that, it was serious and he knew the younger now good enough to know that. Two years being in a relationship made Changbin an expert in reading Felix and Felix was able to read Changbin the same way. His front door came into view and with a clumsy grab into his bag, he took his keychain out and opened the door. After stepping in and closing the door after him, he listened to the sound of his home. It was eerie silent, no television sounds, the shower or something similar that he was so familiar hearing. 

 

“Felix? I’m home.” Changbin softly called out, looking around in their home to find the young Australian. A weak ‘Binnie?’ come from their shared bedroom, making Changbin almost run to the room, bursting inside. 

 

What he saw was nowhere near what he had imagined or he was able to describe; he was a music producer so him, having no words to describe something, was incredible rare. But here he was, starring at his boyfriend in awe, not exactly understanding the situation. 

 

“B-binnie?” Felix called out to him again, trying to break him out of his trance. 

 

“Y-yeah?” Was all he could get out, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend. 

 

“C-can you stop star- starring?” 

 

How could he? What he was seeing was so different, so unreal that his eyes were glued to it until something moving caught his attention. A tail waving over the bedsheets, the white fur looking so fluffy he had an urge to touch it. Same thing with the ears that adored Felix’s head, the white cat ears flinching now and then, standing out against Felix dyed orange hair. The whole seen looked so ethereal that he wasn’t sure what he should say to the whole scenery. Felix, with cat ears and tail, sitting in their bed with only a hoodie on and his legs barely covered by the blanket. Was that even allowed? For Changbin it was like a sin he did, when he looked at the younger; a sin he was ready risking. It felt like the whole scene came straight out of a drama or a manga, nothing like this should be real but it was. Neither the tail nor the ears seemed fake to him, so what was this? Changbin had no answer to that but what he felt was the attraction, the overpowering feeling to protect the younger inside of him. He always had a certain protectiveness over the younger but the urge he felt now was way stronger, more intense and vivid, overtaking his thoughts. However, when he saw how vulnerable Felix gaze was and the slight shaking of the younger’s body became more visible, he snapped out of his thoughts. 

 

“What … What happened?” He asks carefully, not wanting to scare Felix away. “What is this?”

 

“Hyung, I don’t know. What happened to me?” Felix displayed fear in his eyes, searching for an answer in Changbin’s unknowing ones. 

 

The urge once again resurfaced and this time, he couldn’t control it. His body moved on its own, only stopping when he stood right in front of the bed. Something began to boil in his stomach, a fire he couldn’t understand where it was coming from. His hand cupped Felix cheek, gently stroking over it while watching for reactions. As if the ears belonged really to Felix, they began to shiver and waver at his touch, the tail restless twitching over the sheets. 

 

“I don’t know what this is, Lix. You have a tail and ears.” He said truthfully but the undertone that swings with it, exposes his actual attraction to the situation. The attraction he feels towards the younger even though his thoughts are uncalled for in this situation, he can’t shut them down. 

 

“Is-is it bad? Am I a- a monster now?” 

 

“Nothing that comes from you or belongs to you is bad, baby. I love you.” 

 

His thumb gently strokes over Felix’s cheeks, feeling the heat that formed on under his touch. With his other hand he brushed Felix’s hair out of his face, mustering the younger and his honest reactions to all this. When he felt that he didn’t refuse his touch, Changbin became confident all of the sudden. A swift move with his hand and he felt warm fur under his fingers, incredible soft and warm against his palm. Changbin begins to pat Felix ear lightly, still afraid that whatever this transformation had done to Felix could hurt the younger.

 

After a few strokes a sound made him stop in his tracks and – was that a mewl? Did Felix just mewl? As if a coin flipped inside of his brain, he took the hand which still rested on Felix’s cheek and lifted with it Felix’s chin a little. 

 

“I don’t know how you are able to make such sounds but it does something to me. If you don’t want me to take advantage of this situation, then try to not make them.” His voice wasn’t sweet nor soft anymore; it was warning. Changbin loved the younger with every ounce of his body, seeing him so vulnerable and breath-taking was hard for him – in more than one way. Felix was beautiful in every aspect and the cat traits made it even harder for him to keep his hands to himself. 

 

As an answer he became a sound that was similar but so different at the same time; Felix purred. The younger extended his arms, gesturing Changbin to come closer and in range, Felix sneaked his arms around the others neck, pulling him closer. With a bit of hesitation Felix found courage and licked over Changbin’s lips- once, twice before pulling away, eyes beginning to cloud over. 

 

“Hyung? I missed you.” Felix purred against his lips, innocently and seductive at the same time. 

 

“I missed you too, baby.” His hand played with the hair on back of Felix’s neck, pushing the younger closer to him while doing so. “Are you sure you want this? I really feel like I’m taking advantage of his situation.” 

 

Felix closed the distance between them even more, Changbin feels Felix’s lips ghosting over his. 

 

“I don’t know why, maybe it’s because of what happened to me but I really w-want you hyung.” Once again Felix licks over Changbin’s lips, the elder feeling his body shiver at the words. “Please?” 

 

“Who am I to say no to my baby?” 

 

Changbin closes the distance between them, pressing his lips hungrily on the younger ones. At first it’s just pressing their lips against each other in a heated moment before Changbin decides to spice it up a little, gentle licking and biting his lover’s lips. Felix’s breathes out quiet moans at his actions, tighten his arms around the elder’s neck to bring him even closer. Soon their biting and licking becomes sloppier, their tongues intertwined with each other. Changbin’s hands find their way down Felix’s chest to his hips, holding the younger in his place when he felt how Felix squirmed under his touch. 

 

A sudden realization hits him and makes him brake the kiss, eyeing the younger with a wide smirk. Felix’s mouth escapes a disappointed sigh when Changbin stopped kissing him and powered the smirk even more. Slowly he took Felix’s situation in and maybe he shouldn’t tease the younger but he knew that the younger likes it; to be called out by him. 

 

“You know Lix, I was so distracted the whole time I completely forgot something.” He declared, still close to Felix face but far enough away to see it. “When I came home, all you had one was a hoodie – my hoodie to be precise. Did you plan this, kitten?”

 

The way Felix’s body reacted to him and his words, how the younger whimpered when he heard the new pet name, it turned Changbin on. The heat that creep up his abdomen and began to spread through his chest, made him dizzy, his eyes hazy. 

 

Normally Felix’s wasn’t as passive as he was now but he wouldn’t complain, seeing a new side of the younger excited him far more than it should. 

 

His hand slowly creeped under the hoodie Felix was wearing, feeling warm skin against his palm. He begins to trace along Felix’s muscles, gentle stroking waist with the other hand. The younger melted under his touch, softly moaning and closing his eyes, enjoying how Changbin made him feel. Changbin involved Felix again in a heated kiss, chasing the younger’s tongue, sucking and biting on it. 

 

With a little push, he pushed them onto the bed while never breaking the kiss, his hands spreading legs. He felt how Felix’s trail traced against his jeans, unintentional going over his growing bulge, a groan left his lips. 

 

Wanting to make his boyfriend feel good, his hands stroked his thighs up and down, giving special attention to the spots where he knew that Felix was sensitive. Changbin began to kiss along Felix jaw-line, giving his mouth the opportunity of freely expressing itself and Felix wasn’t exactly the quiet typ. His kisses soon brought him to the youngers neck, pressing kiss all over it and placing love bites wherever he could. Felix hand tucked in his hair, reacting to Changbin’s way of making him feel good.  
“Let’s get this out of the way, yeah?” He growled into Felix’s neck while tugging at the hoodie, wanting it off as soon as possible. Without complain Felix grabbed the hoodie and threw it on the ground, arms sneaking around the elder’s neck again.  
“Better?” Felix whispered against his lips, playing with Changbin’s hair. 

 

“Perfect, my beautiful kitten.” He gave the younger a short kiss before diving down, biting down onto the collarbone, leaving hickeys here and there. His hands began to feel the inside of Felix’s thigh, making the younger shudder under his touch. With a last glance at his lover, Changbin lowered himself even further and stopping finally, when he was between the younger’s legs. 

 

His teeth sank down onto the warm flesh, nibbling and sucking at the sensitive skin, kissing the place when he deemed it finished before moving to another spot. It felt like Changbin was marking his territory, letting everybody know that this good kitten was his and only his. It only strengthens his doing when he heard how Felix chanted his name like a mantra, asking for more. Changbin wanted to make the younger see the stars, so  
He was stopped in his doing when a very loud moan erupted from the younger, making his own little problem hardening even more. Changbin glanced up, seeing how wrecked the younger already was; watching him with half lidded eyes, mouth slightly opened, hair messy sticking to his forehead. It was a beautiful and incredible arousing sight, the way his cat ears twitched. 

 

“Hmm~” He hummed, tracing a line up from the younger’s knee to his crotch, feather light against the aroused member. “Let’s prepare you, kitten.” 

 

Changbin momentarily stood up and got condom and lube before settling down again between Felix thighs. 

 

“Binnie~” Felix whined, gaining his attention in tucking his hair. 

 

“Yes, kitten?” He smiles, his eyes clouded with lust and want, to give the younger what he wanted. 

 

“Your clothes~” He whined again, eyeing Changbin’s clothes that he still had on. 

 

“Anything for you baby.” Who was he to refuse his baby, his kitten? 

 

Changbin took his hoodie off, throwing it to the other hoodie on the ground when he captured Felix’s attentive eyes, the way the younger scanned his chest. 

 

“Liking what you see?” He smirks, putting a hand on his waist. 

 

Felix hummed in approval while biting his lip, chewing on it without looking away, a red hue adoring his freckled cheeks. Deciding that they had played around long enough, he took the rest of his clothes also off, giving the younger his full attention.  
Opening the lube bottle, he coated his finger in the cold liquid before he circled around Felix’s rim, slowly but surely teasing him. To distract his baby from the uncomfortable feeling, he involved the younger in a kiss while stroking his thigh, one finger sliding in so easily. The second one was added soon after, a smile creeping up on Changbin’s face when he looked at his boyfriend. 

 

“You are already good prepared, as I can see. What a good kitty you are, helping hyung so much.” He growls lowly against Felix’s lips, adding a third and last finger, a long moan escaping his lover. The scissoring of his fingers seemed to nock Felix’s breath out, his boyfriend’s hands in search for something to hold, digging deep into his arms. 

 

After some time, he took his fingers out, earning a disapproval mewl from his kitten. Smirking, he opened the condom package and pulled one over his member, coating it with enough lube so the younger wouldn’t be hurt. Changbin laced one arm next to Felix’s chest while the other had a strong grip on the youngers waist before pushing in, feeling the familiar warmth engulfing him. 

 

A lustful moan escaped Felix’ mouth, higher than previous ones and his arms found their way back to his neck and beck, seemingly holding onto his dear life. He licked along Felix’s earlobe, earning him a deep whimper before he moved his hips, snapping them against the others hips. 

 

“Ah~ Hyung.” The younger called out for him, throwing his head back into the sheets. 

 

He slides out of the warmth again before getting in, faster and harder this time, nocking Felix’s breath away. Their hips begin to slap against each other in a steady rhythm, wet sounds echoing from the walls mixed Felix’s pleadings and Changbin’s groans.

Felix’s nails dig themselves into his shoulder blades, clawing at him whenever he thrusted upwards, meeting the point where Felix sees stars. At this point Felix words sound like a mixture of begging and chanting, asking for him, asking for more. 

 

Changbin feels how the soft tail of the younger slaps against his ass, creating an idea in his head. 

 

“You’re such a good kitten for me.” He mumbles near to Felix’s ear before grabbing Felix’s cat ear, tugging and petting it. The younger chokes at the sudden contact, a long mewl leaving his mouth, before he shudders violently. Bingo, the weak-point.  
White fluid leaking out of the younger’s member, Felix rides the waves of his orgasm while Changbin still thrusted into him. 

 

Because of the overstimulation, tears welled up in the younger’s eyes and he kissed them away, kissing his cheeks and lips. “You’re so good for me, baby. So, so good.” 

 

The clenching feeling around his member made him shudder, feeling very close to coming, so he speeds up, the sound of slapping against skin echoing in his ears. With a few last thrust he comes into the condom, heavy breathing from the orgasm he felt.

 

With a satisfied smile he kissed the younger sweetly on the lips, telling him quietly praises because he had been so good between each little kiss. 

 

With a last kiss, he slipped out of the younger and brought the used condom to the garbage before returning to his boyfriend, whipping away the traces they had left with a tissue. Felix seemed incredible exhausted so Changbin dressed him and himself, slipping under the blankets with him.

 

Changbin pulled the younger closer, Felix’s face lying on his chest, their breaths almost calm again. 

 

“I like them.” He whispers softly against Felix’s hair, kissing the top of his head.

 

“But what if I’m stuck with them forever?” Felix’s questions, burring his head closer to the chest beneath. His tail placing itself over the two.

 

“You are perfect, baby. With or without, my love won’t fade away so easily. I love you.”

 

“I love you to, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I'm posting this now, because I didn't want going on a Hiatus or something... TT I felt like I let down my own expectations...


End file.
